Nothing Different
by Belle Ken
Summary: Hyung menyayangi kalian berdua. Tidak ada yang berbeda di sini. ONESHOT BROTHERSHIP KRISKAIHUN.


**Tittle : Nothing Different**

**Genre : Brothership, Family**

**Rating : Fiction T**

**Cast : Kris, Kai, Sehun**

**Disclaimer : Mereka punya Tuhan, mereka punya orang tua mereka masing-masing, dan ceritanya punya saya,,**

**.**

.

**Oneshot**

**Nothing Different**

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah menjelang sore. Sehun dan Jongin sedang berada di rumah. Sambil menunggu hyung mereka pulang dari kuliahnya, Sehun asik bermain game, sedangkan Jongin hanya duduk diam menemaninya sambil membaca komik di kamar mereka berdua. Appa dan Eomma mereka sedang berada di luar kota untuk urusan bisnis keluarga.

"Jonginie.. Sehunie.. hyung pulang..", sapa seorang namja tinggi tegap berparas tampan tersebut masuk ke kamar dongsaengnya.

Sehun langsung terlonjak dari tempat tidurnya, ia menghampiri Kris dan meloncat ke gendongan hyungnya, "Hyung,, kau lama sekali. Di rumah sangat sepi.", Sehun merenggut kesal.

"Bukankah ada Jongin?"

"Kai tidak mau menemaniku bermain.", bisik Sehun di telinga hyungnya. Sehun memang lebih suka memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan _Kai_ daripada memanggilnya _hyung_.

Kris hanya tertawa melihat tingkah dongsaengnya, "ayo turun, hyung akan mandi dulu."

"Hyungie,, sebentar saja.", Sehun tidak mau turun dari gendongan Kris.

"Dasar manja.", Jongin mendengus sebal melihat tingkah Sehun.

Beginilah sifat Sehun jika sedang bersama Kris. Mereka tiga bersaudara dengan usia yang memang terpaut jauh. Sehun dan Jongin hanya berbeda satu tahun dan masih berada di bangku sekolah dasar, tetapi sifat mereka sangat berbeda jauh. Sehun yang manja dan Jongin yang dewasa tidak pada usianya. Sedangkan Kris yang tertua, telah memasuki jenjang pertama dalam salah satu universitas di Seoul.

…

Di rumah besar tersebut, mereka bertiga sedang menikmati makan malam bersama. Tidak ada perbincangan yang berarti. Sehun sedang menekuk wajahnya dengan kesal, karena Kris baru saja menasehatinya agar tidak nakal dan manja lagi saat di sekolah.

"Sehunie, makan yang benar. Kau mengotori meja.", perintah Kris sambil terus makan dengan pelan.

"Ini susah.. hyung tidak mau menyuapiku sih.", rutuk Sehun.

"Tidak ada eomma di rumah, tidak boleh manja. Kau harus belajar makan sendiri."

"Hyung sudah berjanji pada appa dan eomma akan menjagaku selama mereka di luar kota. Tapi sekarang mengapa kau tega sekali membiarkan ku melakukan semua sendiri."

"Hyung sudah menjaga kalian, tapi bukan berarti hyung harus menyuapimu makan juga, kan? Lihat Jongin, dia saja bisa makan sendiri."

"Aish.. aku sudah kenyang!", Sehun sedikit membanting sendok makannya lalu turun dari tempat duduknya berjalan menuju kamar dengan kesal.

"Sehunie.. minum air dulu..", teriak Kris.

"Ku bilang, aku sudah kenyang!", marahnya sambil menutup pintu kamar dengan keras.

Jongin turun dari tempat duduknya dengan membawa segelas air di tangan kanannya, "biar aku saja yang memberikannya, hyung."

…

Pagi yang cerah Jongin dan Sehun tengah bersiap akan berangkat ke sekolah. Jongin terlihat sudah rapi dengan pakaian dan alat sekolah yang lengkap. Sedangkan Sehun, masih terlihat begitu santai, sementara alat-alat tulisnya masih berserakan dimana-mana.

"Ayo cepat sedikit Sehun ah, kita bisa terlambat.", Jongin sudah tidak sabar.

"Sabar sedikit, Kai. Ini masih pagi.", terlihat Sehun sedang kesusahan memakai sepatunya.

"Kapan kau akan mandiri, menyiapkan keperluanmu saja tidak bisa!"

"Kau tidak ingat, aku ini lebih kecil darimu, hyung. Aku masih tujuh tahun.",bela Sehun

"Cih,, jika begini saja kau baru memanggilku hyung.", Jongin akhirnya membantu Sehun memasukkan alat-alat tulis ke dalam tasnya. "Sudah, ayo kita turun sekarang.", ajaknya.

"Tunggu.. tali sepatuku.."

"Aishh.. kau ini!"

"Jangan cerewet Kai, bantu saja aku."

"Tidak mau.", jawab Jongin singkat.

"Baiklah, jika appa dan eomma pulang nanti, akan aku katakan pada mereka kalau kalian berdua sudah menelantarkanku."

"Coba saja, dasar manja!", Kai berlari keluar kamar meninggalkan Sehun.

"KAMJJONG!"

.

"Ada apa lagi dengannya, Jonginie?", Tanya Kris setelah Jongin sampai di meja makan akan sarapan.

"Hyung, dia itu malas sekali. Aku akan sering terlambat jika Sehun selalu begini."

"Pengadu!", Sehun tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di dekat tangga dengan pakaian yang sudah lengkap, tetapi tali sepatu yang belum tersimpul dengan benar.

Kris dan Jongin memperhatikannya. Terlihat wajah Sehun sedang kesal menatap Jongin. Kris menghela nafas lalu menghampirinya dan berjongkok di depan Sehun. "Kau harus bisa mengikat tali sepatu sendiri. Lihat Jongin, dia selalu rapi setiap berangkat ke sekolah.", Kris membantu Sehun mengikat tali sepatunya.

"huh!", Sehun mendengus. "Selalu saja Jongin yang rapi, Jongin yang rajin, Jongin yang baik!", omelnya.

"Sehunie.. bukan seperti itu maksud hyung.", Kris tersenyum melihat dongsaengnya mengerucutkan bibirnya. " Ayo kita sarapan dulu.", Kris menuntun Sehun mengajaknya ke meja makan.

…

Setelah selesai sarapan, Kris akhirnya mengantar mereka ke sekolah dahulu sebelum ia berangkat ke kampus. Dalam perjalanan ke sekolah, Sehun tidak banyak berbicara.

"Hubungi hyung setelah jam sekolah berakhir.", kata Kris setelah mengantar mereka sampai depan sekolah.

"Hmm..", Jongin memberikan anggukan, lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Kris. Sedangkan Sehun tak bergeming sedikitpun masih menutup mulutnya dengan rapat.

.

Saat jam istirahat Jongin menunggu Sehun di depan kelasnya untuk mengajaknya makan bersama, tetapi Sehun justru melewatinya tanpa bicara sedikitpun. Jongin mengekor sambil tetap memanggilnya, tapi Sehun tidak menjawab bahkan tidak menoleh sekalipun. Hingga akhirnya Jongin merasa kesal karena diabaikan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat menghampiri Sehun, lalu menarik tangannya dan membawa Sehun ke tempat yang lebih sepi.

"Mengapa kau marah padaku, huh?"

"Tidak..", jawabnya singkat.

"Kau marah!"

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak!"

"Lalu mengapa kau diam saja sejak tadi? Apa namanya kalau tidak marah?"

"Kenapa kau suka sekali mendesakku?"

"Karena aku tidak suka melihatmu marah."

Sehun mengacak rambutnya geram, "Aku sudah katakan tidak marah!", teriaknya. "Sudah, aku malas bicara denganmu!", Sehun mulai berjalan meninggalkan Jongin.

Jongin memandang Sehun tidak percaya, Sehun tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini sebelumnya. Dia akan selalu menuruti Jongin, meskipun sedang marah dia akan mudah dibujuk setelahnya. Ini sudah berbeda sekali. Jongin merasa pasti ada alasan tersendiri, hingga membuat Sehun semarah ini padanya.

"aku minta maaf.", ucap Jongin sedikit berteriak karena Sehun tetap saja berjalan. Meskipun dia tidak tahu apa kesalahannya, tetapi Jongin tidak akan malu untuk meminta maaf lebih dulu. Untuk anak seusianya, Jongin memang begitu dewasa jika menghadapi Sehun.

Sepertinya Sehun sudah tidak peduli apa yang sudah diucapkan Jongin. Rasa marahnya jauh lebih besar saat ini. Sehun kesal, merasa tidak adil karena selalu saja di bandingkan bersama Jongin. Padahal Sehun memang lebih kecil dari Jongin, dan masih sangat wajar jika ia belum bisa melakukan apapun sendirian.

Tak bisa dimengerti memang pikiran bocah untuk seusia Sehun. Diam-diam ia sedang berharap Jongin datang membujuk dan menenangkannya, tapi ternyata Jongin justru membiarkannya berjalan sendiri. _"Mengapa kau tak mengejar dan membujukku seperti biasa? Hyung apaan kau ini, tidak bertanggung jawab sama sekali!"_, rutuk Sehun sambil terus berjalan. "_Lihat saja nanti, jika eomma sudah pulang akan aku adukan kalian berdua!_"

Hingga ia tiba di kelasnya, Sehun masih tetap menekuk wajahnya kesal. "Sehun ah, kau kenapa?", tanya Tao salah satu teman di kelasnya.

"Aku sedang marah."

"Mengapa begitu? Marah pada siapa? Sehun ah, kita tidak boleh mar…"

"Ssssttt! Kau diam saja!", potong Sehun kesal.

"Mengapa kau jadi marah padaku?"

…

Jam pulang sekolah tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan begitu derasnya. Jongin sudah menghubungi Kris, untuk menjemput mereka. Hanya saja Kris sedang terjebak macet, sehingga mereka harus menunggu di sekolah.

Jongin dan Sehun menunggu Kris dengan diam. Mereka berteduh di depan gerbang sekolah tanpa saling berbicara setelah Sehun mengabaikan Jongin beberapa waktu tadi. Jongin tidak akan memaksa untuk meminta maaf lagi. Dia berpikir lebih baik tidak mengganggu Sehun saat mood dongsaengnya sedang memburuk seperti ini. Mereka berdiri sedikit berjauhan, hujan belum berhenti juga, udara menjadi semakin dingin.

Jongin mengambil jaketnya dalam tas, ia mulai memakainya. Sementara matanya memperhatikan Sehun. Ia keheranan melihat Sehun, bukannya memakai jaketnya saja, justru merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding untuk mengurangi rasa dinginnya.

Beberapa saat waktu berjalan Jongin semakin tidak tahan melihat kebodohan Sehun, ia kemudian menghampirinya. "Kau tidak kedinginan? Cepat pakai jaketmu."

"…", Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepala saja.

Jongin menjadi bingung dan sedikit berpikir,"Kau tidak membawanya?", tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku lupa.", jawab Sehun menunduk.

"Astaga Sehun ah.. kau ini selalu saja begitu.", omel Jongin sambil melepas jaketnya sendiri. "Ini pakai.", Jongin memberikan jaketnya untuk Sehun. Sehun mengambilnya dengan tangan yang sudah gemetaran karena kedinginan.

…

Di tengah malam Sehun terbangun karena batuk yang begitu mengganggunya. Jongin yang berada di ranjang berbeda tiba-tiba ikut terbangun lalu menyalakan lampu kamar mereka. "Sehun ah.. kau kenapa?"

"Eomma..", panggilnya yang diiringi oleh batuk yang tak juga berhenti.

"Eomma dan Appa belum pulang. Aku panggilkan hyung saja ya.", tanpa mendengar jawaban Sehun, Jongin berlari keluar untuk memanggil Kris, hyung mereka.

"Astaga Sehunie, kau baik-baik saja?", Kris datang dengan wajah cemas.

"Dia demam hyung", jawab Jongin yang berdiri sebelahnya.

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

"Kenapa menangis?"

"Eomma.. aku ingin eomma.."

"Eomma belum bisa pulang. Hyung akan menemanimu, jangan menangis lagi, ne?"

Sehun jika sakit memang akan bertambah manja, tidak seperti Jongin yang bisa meminum obat sendiri jika sakit. Sehun masih tetap menangis, sudah segala cara Kris lakukan agar dongsaeng kecilnya berhenti menangis.

Jongin yang sedari tadi mencoba kembali tidur, ternyata tidak bisa memejamkan matanya karena tangisan Sehun. Tiba-tiba ia bangun menghampiri Kris, "lakukan seperti yang biasa eomma lakukan, hyung.", bisiknya pada Kris lalu kembali ke tempat tidurnya merapatkan diri dengan selimut tebalnya.

Kris akhirnya mengangkat tubuh mungil Sehun, menggendongnya yang masih menangis sesenggukan. Kris mencoba menenangkan Sehun, mangajaknya mengitari ruangan sambil mengusap-usap pelan punggung adik kecil yang berada dalam gendongannya saat ini. Hingga akhirnya Sehun bisa tertidur pulas dengan tangan yang masih memeluk erat leher Kris.

…

Keesokan paginya..

Sehun membuka matanya dan mendapati Kris tengah tertidur di sampingnya. "Hyungie..", Sehun memainkan hidung Kris dengan jari-jari kecilnya. "Hyungie..", panggilnya lagi.

"Hattciihh…"

Sehun terkikik geli melihat hyungnya terbangun dengan hidung yang gatal. "Sehunie, kau sudah bangun?", Kris lalu memeriksa kening Sehun. "Sudah tidak sepanas kemarin.", ucapnya lalu beranjak.

"Hyung akan kemana? Jangan tinggalkan aku.", rengek Sehun.

"Hyung akan membuatkan bubur untukmu. Ahjuma Lee hari ini tidak datang ke rumah."

"Aku ikut saja..", Sehun kembali merengek.

"Jangan! Kau disini saja bersamaku.", Jongin sudah duduk di ranjangnya dengan rambut yang berantakan sambil mengusap matanya yang terasa lengket. Kris tersenyum melihat wajah Jongin saat baru bangun tidur, ia lalu berjalan keluar membiarkan dua dongsaengnya di kamar.

Jongin kemudian turun dari tempat tidurnya berjalan menghampiri ranjang Sehun.

Ia naik ke tempat tidur, tangannya terulur meraba kening Sehun seketika. Sehun hanya diam dan hanya memperhatikan apa yang sedang dilakukan Jongin dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Kau masih demam, ayo tidur lagi."

…

Beberapa saat kemudian Kris datang membawa nampan yang berisi semangkuk bubur dan satu gelas air putih. "Kau makan bubur dulu, ne. Setelah itu minum obat."

"Tidak mau!", Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hyung tidak menyuruhmu makan sendiri. Hyung suapi, oke."

"Aku tidak mau minum obatnya, hyung."

"Kenapa?"

"Itu tidak enak."

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas, "Sehun ah.. memangnya dimana ada obat yang enak, eoh?", ia berdiri sambil melipat tangannya.

"Ayo makan bubur saja dulu.", bujuk Kris.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Kau ingin bertambah sakit, huh? Jika Appa dan Eomma sudah pulang nanti, akan aku katakan kalau kau sudah menjadi anak nakal dan bandel sekarang.", ancam Jongin.

Sehun bungkam, dia tidak bisa membalas Jongin. Karena ancaman Jongin cukup membuatnya takut, Sehun takut jika appa mereka akan membatalkan janjinya mengajaknya berlibur karena mendengar aduan Sehun bandel.

Karena Sehun sudah berjanji pada appa dan eomma mereka akan menjadi anak baik dan penurut pada hyungnya selama orang tua mereka sedang tidak dirumah.

Dia tetap menunduk menggigit bibirnya dengan diam.

"Kau makan ne, hyung suapi."

Sehun akhirnya menurut. Kris dan Jongin tersenyum melihatnya.

Jongin kembali naik ke tempat tidur Sehun, ia lalu memeriksa lagi kening Sehun, "Masih belum turun. Hari ini tidak usah pergi ke sekolah, biar aku yang menyampaikan pada ibu gurumu nanti.", ucapnya dengan wajah datar.

Sehun baru menyadari betapa kedua saudaranya begitu memperhatikannya. Sehun merasa bersalah karena sudah marah pada Kris dan Jongin kemarin.

"Kris hyung.. Jongin hyung.. maafkan aku."

"huh..?", Jongin mengernyit heran.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah marah pada kalian.", ucapnya dengan tulus.

"Sehun sayang.. hyung tidak pernah marah padamu. Hyung mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan. Hyung menyayangi kalian berdua. Tidak ada yang berbeda disini.", Kris mengacak pelan rambut Sehun.

"Meskipun kau menjadi anak nakal, anak bandel dan anak manja, kau tetap dongsaengku. Aku akan tetap membantumu, karena aku mengerti kau masih terlalu kecil untuk menjadi mandiri.", ucap Jongin memperlihatkan gigi putihnya dengan lebar.

"Aishh..", Sehun hanya mendengus tak senang melihat sikap percaya diri hyung yang hanya berbeda satu tahun darinya tersebut.

"Jonginie, kau bersiaplah. Jangan sampai terlambat ke sekolah. Sehun biar hyung yang menjaganya."

"Hyung tidak ke kampus?"

"Hari ini kebetulan hyung tidak ada jadwal. Kau nanti diantar oleh Ahjjusi Lee saja, ne."

"Arraseo.", Jongin mengerlingkan sebelah matanya lalu bergegas mandi.

.

.

**End**

.

.

Cerita ringan dan pendek yang dikerjakan dalam sehari, hehehe… :D

Maaf kalau banyak typo.

Maaf lagi, ff yang lainnya masih stuck di tengah jalan, harap bersabar ya. Saya berikan yang oneshot untuk mengisi kekosongan di sini.

Semoga chingudeul suka.. ^^

Khamsahamnida

Author : Belle Ken


End file.
